1. Field
An embodiment or embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for generating a user interface (UI), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for dynamically generating a UI by a client connected to a plurality of servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of types of multimedia devices has been developed and an accelerated convergence has occurred therebetween. Different types of multimedia devices are frequently used to configure a network and communicate multimedia data, or control each other.
Multimedia devices that are located physically apart from each other are remotely controlled via a remote user interface (RUI). A user interface (UI) server provides a UI client with a control UI. The UI client controls the UI server via the control UI. For example, the UI server provides the UI client with a remote control UI in the form of a web page. The UI client displays the web page through a browser. Thereafter, a client user controls the UI server through the displayed UI.